Just Treats?
by Lady Topaz of Awesome
Summary: Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy certainly have their hands full this Halloween. Trick-or-treating isn't exactly as easy as it seems with two little boys. AU, familial FACE, human names, fluff, FrUK, one-shot.


**AN: Heya guys! Happy Halloween! Or, belated Halloween. I didn't finish it on Thursday as I intended. I've been writing this little one shot up since Monday in time for Halloween, determined to finish a holiday story on time for once. Buuuuuut it didn't happen, clearly. IT'S SEVEN AND A HALF FRICKING PAGES LONG HANDWRITTEN, AND I HAVE TINY HANDWRITING. I personally think it's like really super adorable, but you tell me! Review please and chibi Alfred and Mattie will give you hugs~ Also, tell me if you want me to turn this 'verse into an entire fic, 'cuz I'm considerin' it!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothin'~**

* * *

Arthur Kirkland pressed his fingers into his temples. _Oh, but Arthur! It will be a wonderful thing to have children! _The Brit mocked his lover bitterly in his head.

"Alfred Fredrick Kirkland-Bonnefoy! Stop shouting this instant or we'll leave you at home!" The green eyed blond scolded, finally catching the eight year old who had been zipping around the house in circles for the last fifteen minutes.

"But Daaaaaaaad!" He whined, his cowboy costume only halfway complete.

"No buts, Alfred. Come, let's go upstairs and finish up your costume. As of now, you just look like a bloody loon."

Currently the boy was attired in a pair of brown pants that were slightly too big in the waist, chaps made from only-God-knew-what material, an old Power Rangers T shirt he had yet to remove, and a single cowboy boot. He began to charge up the stairs.

"Hey, Dad, you're dressing up too, right?! You _totally_ have to! I heard from some kid in my class that his whole family's goin' as the Avengers! Hey, Dad, how come we don't go as the Avengers?"

With the small blond's rapid fire questioning now, his father was very uncertain about whether or not to actually let him keep the quantity of free candy he was soon to receive. He could hardly handle Alfred on _his own_ energy.

"You said you wanted to be a cowboy, didn't you?

"Yeah, but…" Alfred trailed off. "Next year I wanna be Captain America! I'm gonna be a hero!"

The boy gave a triumphant laugh.

Oh yes, the candy was definitely being rationed.

The two blonds reached the top of the stairs, entering the master bedroom where the other half of the small family was. Matthew had finished getting ready with no problems—which didn't surprise the Brit at all—and his husband Francis was working on his own "luxurious locks."

Francis noticed the arrival of the other two and flew over behind Matthew.

"Look! Doesn't _petit Mathieu_ look so cute?!" He smiled proudly at the smaller wavy haired blond.

The violet eyed boy was dressed in a metallic silver with a foam sword hanging limply from his belt. He held a foam knight's helmet in his hand, face dusted read from embarrassment of being shown off.

Arthur smiled and patted the small seven year old's head.

"He looks absolutely adorable." The Brit endeared, causing the child to smile shyly.

Matthew was such a well behaved, sweet boy, but so frightfully shy. It was sad, he was so polite and kind and quiet (nearly the exact opposite of his brother) but sometimes he was so quiet that Arthur didn't even notice his presence. He just sincerely hoped that the boy would grow out of his shyness soon. After all, he Matthew was in first grade and children could be downright spiteful at that age, Arthur knew that firsthand.

"Wow, Mattie!" Alfred gaped. "Your costume's so _shiny_! Hey, Dad, I want a shiny costume next year!"

Francis laughed.

"Shiny is always better, _non_?" He ruffled Alfred's dirty blond hair.

"I thought you said you wanted to be Captain America." The green eyed recalled.

Alfred thought on this for a moment before throwing his hands up excitedly.

"I want a _shiny_ Captain America costume!" He proclaimed.

Arthur couldn't help but smile. The kid was a handful, sure. But he had his cute moments. The Brit scooped the child up in his arms and led him into the bathroom.

"Let's just get you ready for this year, hm?" He placed Alfred down and began to take his shirt off, only to have his hands batted away.

"I'm not a baby, Dad! I can do it myself!" The energetic eight year old began to fumble with the article. It was half over his head when he suddenly stopped. He stood a few seconds doing nothing.

"Um…My arms are stuck…" He murmured, voice muffled by the T shirt.

Arthur chuckled and helped Alfred detangle.

"You can do it yourself, huh?" He teased.

The second grader's face turned a shade to shame a fire truck.

"I-it's 'cuz you got me a-all messed up!" He stammered angrily.

"Of, of course." The Brit smiled wryly. Alfred was too young to detect the sarcasm in his voice.

The young blond picked up his checkered red and blue flannel. Maybe he could redeem himself by getting all the buttons done correctly the first time.

* * *

After what seemed like eons, the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household was finally ready. Getting Alfred dressed and standing still was a problem as usual (enough threats about losing his candy or not getting any and he _finally_ complied), but he was finally adorned in his flannel, faux leather vest, shiny plastic sheriff's badge, brown pants that were still a bit too big, suspicious chaps, _both_ boots and a hat that continually fell over his eyes.

His fathers were also dressed up, per his and Matthew's request. Francis was costumed as a king—which he felt was fitting for him. The Frenchman wore an old relic back from his theater days—a long, purple faux fur coat, white button up and black stretch pants. On top of his head sat an aluminum crown, chipping gold paint covered up by large plastic jewels.

Arthur on the other hand was a pirate, though his attire was _also_ from their theater days. His long, blood red coat hung down to mid-calf, met by worn-looking black leather boots. He also wore a puffy, frilled white shirt, equally puffy red pants, and a large, flamboyant hat with a feather of equal proportion.

"I feel like a git." Arthur frowned seeing himself in the mirror. His two sons giggled, not really sure what he had just called himself.

Francis leaned over and kissed his husband.

"_Mon amour,_ doesn't it remind you of our youth?"

Arthur was about to reply when Alfred cried out "eww!" Matthew was awkwardly looking away from the two men.

The blond Frenchman laughed and kissed Arthur's cheek.

"There's nothing disgusting about _amour_." He teased.

"Yes there is, Papa!" Alfred retorted, folding his arms. "Get a room!"

Francis frowned.

"Who did you learn _that _phrase from?"

"Someone from school." He replied nonchalantly. "But we need to hurry! All the candy will be _gone_ if we don't go now!"

The blue eyed dirty blond grabbed his brother's hand and began dragging him out the front door.

"C'mon, Mattie, we _need_ to go!"

"B-but…" The younger boy began to protest quietly.

"You won't be going anywhere at all if you don't get your little butt back here right now, Alfred Fredrick." Arthur scolded.

The child in question stopped, shoulders slumped.

"But _Daaaaaad_!" He whined.

"Now." His father repeated.

The boy sighed and walked back inside, Matthew still in tow.

"Good. Stay with Papa and I the entire time, okay? And do use your manners like polite young men." Arthur really was only addressing this to Alfred, but he may as well phrase it so Alfred couldn't complain that he didn't say anything to Matthew about it.

The two nodded, swaying back and forth on their toes, eager to get started.

"Alright, let's go then."

The four costumed males finally proceeded to leave the house and traveled to the one next door.

Alfred zealously rang the doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat!" He and Matthew chorused as a dark haired woman in her mid-forties opened the door.

She smiled warmly.

"Aww, don't you two look precious?" She cooed. "Alfred's a cowboy and Matthew's a brave little knight! Oh, you look so adorable!" She dropped a few pieces into both blonds' bags.

"Thank you." Matthew said quietly, nudging Alfred who then echoed his brother.

They walked down the driveway back to the sidewalk, looking inside their bags.

"Come on, you can look at what you have when we get back home." Arthur insisted. "Onto the next house."

Alfred raced ahead.

"Alfred, get back here!" Both of his fathers called.

The cowboy ran back.

"Yeah?" He asked innocently. Arthur snatched his hand.

"What did I say not even five minutes ago about staying with us?" He frowned.

Alfred took a moment to look as if he were thinking.

"Oh _yeeeeeeah!_" He scratched his head. "You did, huh?"

"Yes, and it might do you well to remember that if you want to keep your candy, young man." The Brit warned.

The short blue eyed groaned. All he had wanted was to get the candy!

The night cycled like that for a while; the boys receiving overly-enthusiastic compliments on their costumes and mass quantities of sweets (other than one woman who had handed out religious pamphlets) and Alfred having to be called back and told to slow down.

After they had visited about twenty four houses (if Arthur had counted correctly), Alfred was lagging behind, quite literally dragging his feet across the ground.

"Alfred, hurry up." Arthur sighed. He certainly hadn't expected to say _that_ during this soon.

The small cowboy moaned.

"But my feet are tired!" He whined.

Of course. It wouldn't be a holiday without Alfred complaining about _something_.

"We can always go home then." The green eyed offered. Lord knew _he_ wouldn't mind that.

"Nooooooo! I don't wanna!" Tears threatened to spill from small blue eyes.

"Okay, okay. You have to keep up then." Arthur said quickly. He definitely did not need a meltdown in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Carry meeeeee!" Alfred whimpered. "Papa's carrying Mattie!"

Sure enough, the small knight was sitting on Francis's shoulders. The Brit at his husband.

"What? He said his feet hurt!" The Frenchman defended.

Arthur sighed and let Alfred climb onto his back. He most certainly didn't need to hear Alfred complain about how unfair it would be to let Matthew ride but not him.

Alfred cheered happily.

"Thank you, Dad!" He chirped.

"Don't thank me too soon. After this street we're going back home. It's getting too late and you boys will need to get to bed." The bushy eyebrowed Brit said.

The two young blonds looked at each other and pouted.

"B-but Daaaad!" They cried in unison.

"Alfred, Mathieu, we've been out for a long time." Francis added, hoping to reason with them.

Matthew nodded sadly and decided not to argue the point further. Clearly nothing he said would change his fathers' minds.

His older brother, however, didn't seem so apt to let it go.

"B-but we haven't even—" Alfred was interrupted by his own yawn.

Francis laughed.

"Tired?" He asked.

Alfred slumped, burying his face into Arthur's hair.

"Fine." He murmured in defeat. "We can go home after this."

As if they were waiting for his okay to the decision.

* * *

It was ten o' clock by now. Alfred and Matthew were finally asleep in their room after consuming far more candy than their parents should have allowed. Even Matthew had been romping loud around the house on a sugar high. It had taken at least double the time it normally did to get them settled down and sleeping.

Although, now that they were, Arthur had to admit that they looked cute enough to melt his heart.

The Brit laid his head on Francis's shoulder.

"They may be a pain, but they are bloody adorable sometimes." He smiled.

"Not as cute as you, of course." Francis winked and leaned his head closer to Arthur's. "Je t'aime, happy Halloween."

Arthur leaned forward for the kiss.

* * *

**AN: So what'd you think? Was it Ooc in any way or somehow I could improve it? Did you love it to death or totally hate it? Tell me in the reviews, please! It'd make my day!**


End file.
